Teacher, Student, Classmate!
by Pokemon100
Summary: Red is the teacher of a school in Jhoto were Lyra, Silver, Ethan and Kris go, Red is trying to be alone with Lyra and and tell his feelings for her, but Silver has feelings for her too.


Red was on his desk doing his paperwork with his partner Pikachu on his lap resting, while he was cheking the students test scores of the Pokemon Type exam he was looking at a certain girl, or he should say Trainer, she had two chocolate brown pigtails and big warm smile like her azumaril that was next to her. He had a crush on her ever since he saw her for the first time at , but when they asked him to be a teacher for Trainers that would like to know more about Pokemon Types and their weakness, he couldn't disagree for some reason, but when he got their for the first time he was surprise to see Lyra on his class. "Hi Red i didn't expect to see you here!" was the first words she said to him in the beginning of class, he greeted her with a smile and then she walked to her couldn't help but notice that some of her friends where there like Ethan and Kris, but there was another boy he saw with her he had red hair and long shoulder length hair, she was talking to him and he was getting upset for some reason along with his Weavile.

Reds P.O.V

I was getting ready for class as always.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pi!" his partner Pikachu said as he nuzzled to his shoulder. I smiled and got my other Pokemon and got ready to leave to Jhoto as soon as I release my Charizard , Im a teacher there I teach about Pokemon Types and their weaknesses showing demonstrations with my Pokemon and my students own to. I was the teacher for about three weeks know, I love teaching students about Pokemon and how to connect with them and form bonds, specially to one of my favorite students...Lyra.

She made my heart skip a beat every time i saw her, her chocolate brown eyes and chestnut hair, with a warm smile along her face, I always Trainer with her during weekends and I try everyday at the end of school to have a conversation with just to be able to be with her and talk before she goes home.

"Char" Charizard said as he looked behind me as I got off, I looked at him thanked him with a smile and returned him into his Pokeball.

I looked at my watch I still got 20 minutes before school starts, I started heading to my classroom to get things ready when suddenly Pikachu started to get off my shoulder and run, I started to chase Pikachu while I notice he was walking to a girl who was with an Azumarril and next to her was a redheaded boy who had a weavile, and all four of them were wet.

"Come on Silver that was really fun-" she stopped at her sentence when she stared down at her legs and saw Pikachu started to hug her legs and nuzzled them while saying "Pika!Pika!Pikachu!"

"Pikachu! what are you doing here where is Re-I mean sensei? isn't he with you?" the girl said while picking him up and hugging him.

I notice that was Lyra and Silver with their Pokemon.

"LYRA!put that Pokemon down and start apologizing!" "WEAVILE!" Silver said angry as his Weavile said the same thing to Azumarril.

"Silver Im really sorry and you too Weavile , but Azumarril couldn't help but use Rainy Day, since it was really hot today and its morning..." "Azuma..." Lyra said as she put Pikachu down and bowed, Azumarril did the same.

I started walking to the same place they were, I could tell Silver was about to say something, when Pikachu suddenly saw me and stated running towards me.

Silver and Lyra saw Pikachu running to me and jumping into my arms.

"Re- sensei!" Lyra said as she started to walk up to me her Pokemon doing the same, Silver was sighning and started to walk behind Lyra with his Weavile.

"You can call me Red, its ok" I whispered to her, she looked at me with shinning eyes "I cant, I have to wait for Ethan to get here so I can" she said trying to hide a chuckle.

I knew she was planing to put a prank on me with her childhood friend, while she was talking to me I listen carefully to everything she said, but then I felt someone staring at me.

Silvers P.O.V

I was staring at Red who is currently my"sensei" in school, I was looking at him almost glaring.

He was talking to Lyra and I can notice he was listening carefully to everything she said.I didn't like it.

Its not that I dont like Red or anything its just that...I have feelings for Lyra, when I was introduced to her by my Rival Ethan, I thought she was same kind of person that if they knew about my father, Giovanni they would be when I told her she still had her smile on her face and said "Its ok." but when she said that I suddenly burst into tears for some reason, maybe because she was the only girl that I told and was ok with it, she hugged me and kept saying the words "its ok" sence then I started to openned up to her a little bit more every day.

"...Its everything ok... Silver...?" I heard Red whispering, I was still looking at him.

"yes" I said to him, I turning my gaze to Lyra "Come on Lyra...I think I hear Ethan and Kris"

She was about to say something but my Weavile cut her of as he was starting to use Shadow Claws, she gulped and said "Well see ya later sensei" she was sweating as Weavile was getting closer to her with his Sharp Shadow Claws.I gave him a "stop" look, he obliged happily.

I dragged her to the inside of the school ans sigh.

"Wait where is Ethan and Kris?" she said looking around, "I lied" I said as I started to walk right back outside.

"What?Why?" she said in a voice that was disappointing.

"Because I dont want you around that guy, Red" I said,

"Are you jealous?, is Silver jealous that is adorable!" she said teasing me, while spinning her Azumarril around.

" would I be jealous?" I said as a blush started to creep its way on to my face,

"I dont know maybe of Red being stronger than you" she said.

"He-" I was cut off when I fell someone grabbing me from behind and making me fall.

"Silver, Lyra!" it was Ethan, I could see Kris behind him sighing because of him.

"hi" was all I said to him and Kris, while Lyra had other plans

"Azumarril!Water Gun" she said happily pointing at Ethan and Kris,

"OH N-" before they could finish their sentence Azumarril just splash them with Water.

I couldn't help but laugh at them they were all soaking wet.

"LYRA!" they both said at the same time, while Lyra was running away from them with a smirk and a dace of victory, Kris and Ethan started chasing after her, just right when the bell rang.

Now I had to get ready to go to class with "Red" as my .


End file.
